Endogenous dopamine may modulate sodium metabolism through either an aldosterone-inhibiting effect, or a renal vascular or tubular natriuretic effect. Preliminary data indicate that the anti-natriuresis produced by the dopamine-antagonist, metaclopramide, is mediated predominantly by stimulation of aldosterone secretion from the adrenal zona glomerulosa.